El otro lado del Camino
by Intoxicado de sociedad
Summary: ¡Júrame lealtad Sakura! ¡Júramelo! / "yo, te lo juro" / ¿Qué? preguntó Atónito Kakashi cuando Naruto le contó todo lo que había pasado cuando encontraron Sasuke, cayó de rodillas ante su sensei "Sensei, Está con él, Sakura dijo que no interfiriéramos porque de lo contrario ella no retrocedería" Naruto lloraba mientras Sasuke sonreía al encontrarle otro sentido a su vida.


_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_ Amo el Sasusaku (aunque últimamente Kishimoto hace bulling)_

__En los paréntesis hay pensamientos de los personajes…__

__¿QUE TAL SI: SAKURA HUBIERA SEGUIDO A SASUKE EN EL CAMINO DEL ODIO?__

_ este fic participa en el reto What if…de el foro La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

_**EL OTRO LADO DEL CAMINO**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1: CUANDO YO ERA…**_

"_**Kabuto…¡Déjala hablar!"**_

"_**Lord-Orochimaru"**__ Le hizo una señal para callarlo, así que en automático Kabuto alejó el kunai del fino cuello de la niña kunoichi._

"_**Enséñame lo que traes en esas manitos"**__ preguntó burlón, así que ella levantó nerviosa la banda de su aldea, vio él con fingido desinterés, traía un gran surco obviamente hecho por ella con un arma afilada, la miró de pies a cabeza: delgada, debilucha, llorosa y con un extraño color de cabello rosa, entonces la recordó del bosque de la muerte, y algunos informes de Kabuto…que valiente __**"¿Y bien que quieres?"**_

"…_**Estar con usted"**__ levantó una ceja no realmente convencido, tenía muchos sentidos aquella simple frase __**"No, digo, me refiero…entréneme, ¡quiero ser fuerte!"**__ Lord Orochimaru volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza: delgada, debilucha, llorosa, mmmmm un extraño color de cabello rosa y ahora un matiz determinado en sus ojos. _

"_**Y piensas que estar aquí con una banda tachada ¿es suficiente?"**__Los ojos de la serpiente descifraron con sus cinco sentidos como su cuerpo se tensaba y los nervios la asaltaban sin pedir permiso._

"_**Pienso que es suficiente, no dejaría todo lo que tengo si en realidad no quisiera todo lo que me espera"**_

"_**Buen punto"**__ Sonrió, algo dentro de si mismo sabía que era cierto, sin embargo porque muy ridícula que fuera esa situación…de repente una chispa maligna se prendió en él y sin muchas vueltas supo o encontró el propósito de aquella niña en sus planes futuros.__** "Kabuto, la dejó en tus manos…enséñale todo lo que sepa, luego daré yo los toques finales"**_

_El chico de anteojos no estaba realmente contento porque en tan sólo unos instantes le habían designado la vida de una inútil cría. Ahora no sólo tenía que aguantar al renacuajo con complejos de Dios sino a su rabo rosado que lo amaba con locura, tal vez si Orochimaru no le hubiese cerrado la boca a Kabuto, este hubiese expresado razones por las cuales la presencia de la niña-kunoichi no era buena en su guarida, pero contradecir a Orochimaru a estas alturas era lo menos indicado, ya tenía algo en la cabeza…el tiempo y lo que viniese con el nos dirían si estaba en lo correcto o no._

_Abandonó la habitación escoltando a la muchacha hasta un cuarto oscuro, como todos los demás, la verdad es que la guarida de Orochimaru no tenía variedad; miraras a donde miraras era lo mismo: piedras, cuartos y más cuartos, gente deambulando con sus problemas en el aire y todos rindiéndole un culto insensato a Lord Orochimaru…bueno cada quien con lo suyo._

_Luego de tantas vueltas en direcciones que Sakura no logró memorizar pero ni por joder, llegaron a una habitación igual que todas…con una cama pegada a la pared:_

"_**Bien" **__dijo Kabuto de extraño buen humor__** "este es tu cuarto" **__La rosadita entró asustada apretando su mochila, única pertenencia con la que contaba actualmente, pronto la poca luz que había en la habitación desapareció, comenzó a asustarse __**"¡cuidado con las serpientes!" **__de un brincó encontró su cama __**"¡mañana temprano, comienza tu entrenamiento! ¡Veremos si sobrevives ratita rosa"**_

"_**Veremos" **__gritó Sakura desde adentro de la habitación._

_Y allí se quedó tendida en la cama…pensando lo que había hecho (esto definitivamente es lo más lunático que he hecho en mi vida…) *recuerdo fugaz* (no importa…yo no pienso dejarle todo la carga a Naruto, si está en mis manos yo me haré más fuerte y te llevaré de vuelta Sasuke-kun) quiso dejarse llevar por el sueño…luego recordó que Kabutó había mencionado a las serpientes. Así que…tuvo que dejar un clon alerta para que pudiese dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente se levantó antes de que alguien viniese y estuvo esperando a quien sería su nuevo sensei, este llegó con una sonrisa en los labios dándole una señal para que lo siguiera. Nuevamente el escenario era el mismo: un laberinto de piedra, luces tenues que hacían el lugar realmente sombrío. Abrió una puerta tras ella había algo parecido a un laboratorio y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke allí adentro. Sakura no se movió de donde estaba, es decir detrás de su sensei._

"_**¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

"_**No es algo que te importe"**_

"_**Tal vez...¿Qué piensas tú ratita-rosa? **__Sin dejar pensar a ninguno de los dos chicos Kabuto empujó a Sakura al interior de la habitación, bueno, bueno, en realidad lo hizo hacia dirección de Sasuke __**"los dejó…para que hablen" **__luego de una risa malvada se fue cerrando la puerta. Sasuke sujetó a la pelirrosa de uno de sus brazos para que esta no cayera, pero lo olvidó…porque apretó con tanta fuerza la extremidad de la chica que si no la escuchaba quejarse no se acordaba de ella. Luego del terrible dolor que le causó, la acercó con brusquedad hacia él para poder mirarla con algo de cólera mal disimulada._

"_**¿Qué rayos haces aquí?...Creí haber sido claro la otra vez"**_

_***exclamación de dolor* "Ss-assuke-kun yo te amo y…"**_

"_**¿Y qué?"**_

"_**No voy a dejarte solo, no tienes porque estarlo-"**__La soltó despacio y rompió con ira la mesa detrás de él_

"_**¿Crees que soy estúpido?" **__gritó totalmente rojo de ira mientras seguía destrozando todo a su paso__** "¿Quieres estar conmigo o regresarme a esa estúpida villa?" **__Se acercó a ella y aunque quiso escapar terminó, sin embargo tomándola de el mismo brazo y la obligó a mirarla __**"RESPONDE" **__gritó histérico._

"_**no…" **__susurró tímidamente Sakura._

"_**¿No?...¿No qué?"**_

"_**No quiero regresarte a ningún lado" **__estaba asustada, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos__** "dije que estaría contigo y de ser posible te ayudaría en tu venganza"**_

"_**Sakura Haruno…¿matarías a alguien por mí?" **__esa pregunta fue más retórica que literal, de hecho casi una broma por la pisca de burla en los ojos negros de él, pero ella no leyó nada de eso y respondió casi de manera automática y firme._

"_**Si" **__Su boca delató sorpresa. Soltó despacio su brazo y caminó rumbo a la salida._

"_**Haz lo que quieras" **__salió casi corriendo de la habitación y al abrir la puerta se volvió para verla __**"Sólo no te arrepientas y trata de no ser una inútil" **__luego de eso se fue…_

_Dejó a la pelirrosa perdida, por dos razones. La primera es que no le había dicho molestia o había dado señales de no quererla cerca y la Segunda es que de verdad no conocía para nada la guarida de Lord- Orochimaru y de verdad estaba perdida_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Dos años después**_

_El festival la envolvió en dulces amargos, lágrimas de sake, pensamientos de algodón, kimonos de colores exóticos y un sin números de personas sin rostro. Pequeña, introvertida y perdida, parecía desaparecer entre la gente y en realidad la gente desaparecía en aquel sueño._

_Cabeza tras cabeza, volvía a llegar al mismo lugar…el puesto de "dangos"…y nuevamente partía en tantas direcciones que la gente parecía aumentar en un pequeño instante, de pronto la apretaban, casi asfixiándola. Con la casi nula esperanza de ser rescatada extendía la mano…inmediatamente su caballero azul tiraba de ella y la sacada de entre la muchedumbre. _

_Allí delante de ella los ojos azules más sinceros que hubiese visto en su vida bailaban de felicidad; su cabello rubio y desordenado danzaba con el viento y algunos pétalos. La miraba feliz_

"_**Sakura-chan"**_

_Y ella no tenía voz en la garganta, hacía gestos incomprensibles para él, sin embargo él no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro._

"_**Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde estás?**_

_Ella pensó que tal vez él sonreía pero en realidad no sabía si ella estaba allí. Quiso tocarlo sintió una sombra sobre su cabeza. El niño de ojos azules frunció el seño y sus rasgos inocentes fueron adoptando una fiereza desconocida, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y parecidos a los de una bestia, un chakra rojo comenzó a emanar de él._

"_**Sakura" **__volvió a pronunciar __**"¡No te vayas!" **__Volteó confundida intentando saber ¿a qué se debía la reacción del niño de ojos azules? y cuando volteó una figura oscura la esperaba al igual que el rubio le tendió la mano, entonces ella sin pensando se echó a correr y tomó su mano, inmediatamente la figura oscura se volvió pequeña y luminosa._

"_**Sasuke-kun…" **__Al voltear hacia Naruto, este volvía a ser el niño de mirar dulce, pero sonrisa triste __**"Vámonos" **__Naruto se puso a llorar y Sasuke abrazó a la pelirrosa, impidiéndole voltear…_

_SUS OJOS jade se abrieron enormes, sintió todo su cabello mojado y pegado en la frente, hombros y espalda. Palpó su cama algo desorientada, se rascó la cabeza desesperada…(otra vez)…Se levantó algo paranoica caminando de extremo a extremo de la habitación._

"_**Es la quinta vez…ese estúpido sueño recurrente, ¡cálmate Sakura!, es sólo un sueño" **__Comenzó a respirar cada vez más profundo hasta que sintió que el terrible sueño se había esfumado a algún rincón de su cerebro. Se aseó con ayuda de un trapo y un balde de madera, estaban en Kusagakure: __**Aldea Oculta entre la hierba**__ para uno de esos entrenamiento raros que solían hacer Orochimaru ySasuke, (Sasuke…ha pasado tanto desde que no nos vemos, me preguntó ¿cómo estarás? ¿Serás más alto? ¿Te has dejado el cabello largo?) Comenzó a vestirse…luego miró su reflejó en la poca agua que había en el balde su cabello estaba largo nuevamente, no importaba cuantas veces ella se lo cortara termina creciendo mucho._

_Salió de la pequeña cabaña colgándose la mochila en los hombros, se amarró la melena rosa en un tomate no muy definido. Caminó entre las calles de la aldea, siendo víctima de la miradas debido al color de su cabello; no importa estaba acostumbrada._

_Un hombro chocó sin aviso el suyo, levantó la mirada y el cabello gris de su sensei se perdió entre la gente, dobló hacia una calleja angosta, salió corriendo empujando prostitutas, gamberros, delincuentes. Levantó la mirada y vio unas capaz negras con nubes rojas…Corrió de prisa_

"_**¡Demonios!" **_

"_**Linda, ¡que boca tan-" **__No dejó terminar aquella oración al tipejo asqueroso porque le estampó tremendo puño que lo llevó cuatro cuadras atrás, para su mala suerte hubo una exclamación general y tuvo que quitarse del camino a dos tipos más sin dejar de correr. Ese lamentable hecho hizo que los hombres a los que perseguía notaran su presencia, por lo que uno de ellos aletargó su paso._

"_**Sakura Haruno"**__ se detuvo en seco. Miró hacia los costados, la poca gente que había no entendía absolutamente nada._

"_**¡Váyanse!" **__farfulló cuando su puño se estrelló a unos pasos del akatsuki que salió volando por los aires. Lo perdió de vista, siguió corriendo (aún debo llegar) unos hilos invisibles intentaron envolverla, por lo que de manera torpe esquívaselos terminando con diferentes cortes en el cuerpo, uno de los más profundos estaba cerca de su clavícula_

"_**Muy lenta" **__murmuró tétrico._

"_¿Qué quieres?"_

"_**Dale un mensaje a Orochimaru…dile que su excompañero va a matarlo" **__Sakura frunció el seño, (¿Lord-Orochimaru parte de akatsuki? ¿Qué rayos significa esto?) Apareció detrás de él estampándole un golpe tremendo que de todas maneras esquivó, pudo ver algunos cabellos rojos ( ¿qué rayos era eso? ¿ una armadura?) El chico pelirrojo escapó dejando atrás uno de los brazos de su marioneta._

_Sakura siguió corriendo apresurada por la calles con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza, volteó en una esquina pero una mano la atrapó jalándola a una casucha oscura. Anochecía en el país de la Roca._

"_**¿Kabuto-sensei?"**_

"_**Sakura" **__(¡no puede ser!)_

"_**S-sasuke-kun" **__sin soltar su mano, la jaló para llevarla a una de las habitaciones donde estaban Kabuto y Orochimaru sentados alrededor de una lámpara de querosene. Al entrar Sakura pudo observar con más detalle a Sasuke; como predijo había crecido, su rostro había madurado pero conservaba su frío mirar._

"_**Sakura" **__Lord-Orochimaru saludó.__Sasuke se sentó cerca de la lámpara_

"_**Yo…"**_

"_**Lo sé" **__contestó con una sonrisita en el rostro_

"_**No venían a pelear, es eso lo que nos llama la atención" **__Kabuto arregló sus lentes._

"_**Sí pero…¿volverán?**_

"_**Lo dudo" **__Lord-Orochimaru la miró de pies a cabeza. __**"¿Qué piensas?"**_

"_**Es fuerte" **__respondió ella entendiendo que le preguntaba por el muchacho pelirrojo __**"Tenía una armadura"**_

"_**Era una marioneta. Bueno, Vámonos Kabuto" **__Orochimaru se levantó y salió de la estancia acompañado de su fiel subordinado. __**"Cúrate esos rasguños" **__Sakura asintió y comenzó a emanar chakra verde de su mano que recorrió sus brazos así como sus piernas. Sasuke a su costado la observaba, estiró sus dedos hacia el corte cerca clavícula, Sakura dio un respingo de susto como de dolor._

"_**Es sólo un rasguño" **__El corte comenzó a cerrarse y su compañero levantó las cejas fijándose minuciosamente en este hecho._

"_**¿Así que lograste romper su marioneta?"**_

"_**No realmente, aún soy algo lenta, sólo le saqué un brazo" **__Volvió a pasar su mano donde ahora no había rastro del corte. Sakura se tensó ante el tacto del joven amigo, su presión aumentó y sus mejillas se acaloraron. __**"Akatsuki anda cerca…¿Crees qué?"**_

"_**No" **__Fue simple, concreto y directo; como siempre __**"Él no manda mensajeros, no es su estilo. Además no he sabido nada sobre él."**_

"_**Ah" **_

"_**Te ha crecido el cabello"**_

"_**Sí" **__sonrió nerviosamente, luego hizo una cara rara para voltear a mirarlo. __**"Crece muy rápido" **__(¡Rayos!) no debió voltear, estaba demasiado cerca de su cara y Sasuke odiada tener tan cerca a cualquier ser viviente no siendo ella la excepción. Sin embargo él no hizo ademanes de fastidio o querer retroceder, la miraba serio como siempre (A veces me pregunto si Sasuke ¿será humano?) __**"yo…" **__Él suspiró profundo para después desviar su mirada hacia la lámpara. Sakura se sintió en el aire __**"voy a descansar" **__se encaminó algo perturbada fuera de la habitación y se acomodó en un rincón para dormir (Que sea mañana, que sea mañana, que se mañana, que sea mañana, que sea mañana)_

_Cerró los ojos intentando dormir_

_En el otro cuarto Sasuke seguía en la misma posición pensando en lo que Sakura había dicho..__**Akatsuki anda cerca**__..._

"_**Todavía no me odias lo suficiente" **__susurró en la oscuridad __**"No te preocupes…llegará el día" **__apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas flexionadas y depósito su cabeza encima. Debía dormir._

_..._

_(¿Ya es mañana? Aaaah…) enfocó bien o al menos lo intentó. Estiró su espalda maltratada por la dura y desigual pared (rayos…va a salirme una joroba) Se levantó por fin, caminó a la habitación donde anoche se había quedado Sasuke, aún dormía…_

"_**Sakura"**_

"_**Kiiia" **__gritó algo fuerte __**"Kabuto-sensei…me has asustado" **__(no se ha despertado) pensó mirando a Sasuke._

"_**¿Emocionada?" **__preguntó burlón, ella frunció el seño claramente molesta __**"No es como si no lo supiera ratoncita…" **_

"_**Puede pensar lo que quiera" **__dijo disponiéndose a salir de la habitación_

"_**No importa cuánto tiempo pase, personas como él no olvidan ciertas cosas…no va despertar un día y quererte porque sí" **__(…cállate) levantó la mano furiosa dispuesto a golpearlo pero el anticipando su movimiento la detuvo__** "No te enojes, yo sólo decía" **__dijo sonriendo. _

"_**Intimidando mujeres. Que pasatiempo más raro tienes" **_

"_**Sasuke-kun" **__La jaló de su otro brazo y salió del cuarto._

"_**¡Que lindos!" **__escuchó decir a Kabuto. Sasuke fingió no escucharlo, caminaron hasta dónde se suponía debían llegar para comenzar el entrenamiento por el cual Sakura había sido convocada por Orochimaru. Kabuto los siguió de cerca pero no se aventuró a decir nada._

_Orochimaru apareció de la nada mirando a Sasuke y Sakura._

"_**Sasuke; Sakura, pelearan a muerte" **__La pelirrosa fue lanzada contra un árbol__ante la sentencia de Orochimaru (¿Qué? ¿Pelar a muerte?) mirando a Sasuke, quien no esperó otras órdenes y corrió hacia la pelirrosa aún paralizada del miedo…cuando desenvainó su espada ella hizo posición rápida de sellos. Un gran campo de agua detuvo el ataque electrocutando a Sasuke, inmediatamente arregló su fracturado brazo poniéndolo en su lugar (Idiota, justo dónde me atacó el Akatsuki)_

_Se levantó cuando sintió un chakra atrás y apenas pudo escapar del filo de la espada que rompió la cinta morada alrededor de su cintura (¡no importa!) acumuló chakra en los pies para dar una voltereta y caer detrás de él, luego se corrió hacia él al mismo tiempo que hacía sellos de manos._

"_**Arte Ninja: bisturí de chakra" **__rasgó las mejillas de su compañero, su primera opción fue su cuello. A él no pareció hacerle mucha gracia…fue peor cuando Sakura le cortó el estómago. Activó el sharingan y le devolvió el golpe en el mismo lugar haciéndole escupir sangre. Sakura aún suspendida en el aire pensaba que hacer._

"_**Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran bola de fuego" **__Una gran bola de fuego incendió todo el campo de batalla haciendo imposible para los espectadoras saber si la ninja médico estaba o no viva.__**"¿Dónde estás? **__Gritó buscándola con su sharingan. La tierra se abrió de improvisto y de ella salió Sakura cogiendo los tobillos del Uchiha y emanando grandes cantidades de chakra. Sasuke cayó al suelo inmovilizado. Orochimaru aplaudió y Kabuto elogió su victoria_

_Sakura abrió los ojos cuando la espada de Sasuke atravesó su flanco derecho, haciéndola escupir más sangre, había caído en el doujutsu. Él sonrió altanero pero después abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada cuando sintió también un líquido rojo brotando de su pecho…_

"_**Fallé" **__dijo casi desfallecida la pelirrosa, Sasuke observó que estaba por perder la conciencia como él __**"Menos mal…" **__dijo mirándolo antes de caérsele encima _

_._

_._

_._

_Más tarde cuando despertó se alegró de no estar muerta._

"_**Buen trabajo Sakura" **__susurró Lord-Orochimaru, Kabuto estaba curando la herida de su estómago._

"_**¿Cómo estoy?"**_

"_**La capa de chakra que pusiste sobre tu estómago antes de que Sasuke te atravesara con su espada ayudó mucho. ¿Es algo que estás perfeccionando?"**_

"_**Sí…Algo así como una fina armadura de chakra, mi taijutsu es pésimo sensei"**_

"_**Lo sé…Por cierto, pensé que amabas a Sasuke ¿Tanto querías su corazón como para atravesarlo?"**_

"_**No" **__evadió la primera pregunta __**"Pensaba dejarlo inconsciente"**_

"_**Vaya ¿Cómo no lo adiviné? La dulce y tierna Sakura no podría matar a alguien" **__Orochimaru miró con fastidió como su pupilo molestaba a Sakura. __**"Bueno de todas formas tu príncipe azul está bien"**_

"_**Sakura" **__intervino Lord-Orochimaru cansado de tener que escuchar a Kabuto __**"¿Por qué no lo mataste?" **__Sakura miró a Kabuto y este solo sonrió encogiendo los hombros._

"_**Soy ninja-médico, mi deber es salvar vidas"**_

"_**Mi propósito no fue que salvaras vidas" **__Sakura abrió los ojos (¿Qué rayos?) *sonrisa malévola* __**"Pero bien, me impresionas, diría que has madurado mucho. Aún falta cosas que perfeccionar si queremos superar a Lady-Tsunade; pero vamos por buen camino…"**_

"_**Listo, ya deberías poder caminar" **__Sakura se reincorporó despacio, así pudo darse cuenta de que estaba de regular para arriba (Menos mal)_

"_**Sakura-chan" **__Sakura volteó ante el llamado de Orochimaru __**, **__le dio una jeringa cargada de un extraño color amarillo __**"Es para Sasuke-kun" **__Ella tomó la inyección y lo miro sin comprender __**"Ahora seguirás el tratamiento de Sasuke, Kabuto va a matarlo uno de estos días" **__agregó sonriente_

"_**Hai" **__No sintió el chakra de Sasuke, supuso que estaba entrenando así que salió a buscarlo. Al trepar el tejado miró a lo lejos por unas rocas como unos rayos sobresalían casi inexistentes (Allí está…) rápidamente se dirigió allí. Llegó casi en cinco minutos, su espada estaba rodeada de rayos azules que recorrían el arma de manera alborotada._

"_**Sasuke-kun" **__llamó ella. Él dejó su posición de ataque. Interpretando eso como un permiso se acercó a él y sacó la jeringa ,extendió su brazo para tocarlo._

"_**¿Qué es eso?"**_

"_**Orochimaru-sama dijo que es parte de tu tratamiento"**_

"_**Ah, el sello de maldición…"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun ¿Acaso dejarás que Orochimaru-sama se quede con tu cuerpo?**_

"_**Si es para matar Itachi"**_

"_**Pero, entonces él…¿Ah? ¡listo!" **__De manera inmediata las marcas del sello se expandieron sobre él, su rostro se puso grisáceo un momento y luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Sakura comprendería varios meses después que Orochimaru usaba aquellas inyecciones no para el desarrollo del sello sino para neutralizar sus reservas de chakra y Sasuke no se había dado cuenta porque lo hicieron de manera paulatina justo aquel día después de que casi la mata (¿Qué he hecho?) Lord- Orochimaru entendió que Sasuke había avanzado más que él y eso conllevaría a que él pudiese matarlo, así que solo se aseguraba de no morir, al estar en mejores condiciones para obtener su cuerpo dejaría las dosis y todo el chakra que Sasuke poseía en realidad volvería como arte de magia. Sumándole a eso los niveles en que ya se había desarrollado el sello, ¡era el plan perfecto! Sasuke dejaría que él tomara su cuerpo pensando que aún no lo había aprendido todo de él…_

"_**¿Qué haces?"**_

"_**¿uh?"**_

"_**¿Qué significa esto Sakura?" **__Ella se asustó tanto que dejó caer ambas jeringas_

"_**¿De qué hablas? ¡Estaba preparando tu dosis, me has hecho tirarlas!" **__Enfurecido cerró la puerta_

"_**Vi perfectamente cuando hiciste el intercambio de sustancias…¿Sakura que estás inyectándome?" **__(¡Rayos metí la pata!) _

"_**De acuerdo" **__No terminó de decir algo cuando sintió la afilada espada sobre su cuello __**"Sasuke-kun, déjame, déjame explicarte"**_

"_**Hpm" **__Activó su sharingan, ella abrió los ojos transpirando la gota gorda. Segundos después cayó al suelo totalmente exhausta, llevó sus dos manos a su pecho intentando respirar porque estaba alterada, asustada y era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Sasuke la acomodó pudiendo ver como su rostro comenzaba a recobrar color._

"_**Pudiste preguntar" **__dijo con un hilo de voz._

"_**Así que has evitado que el sello me consuma así como has escondido mi chakra" **__Ella asintió con la cabeza aún apoyada en la pared y su respiración regularizándose progresivamente __**"Y yo que pensé que me habías traicionado"**_

"_**Creo que fui clara hace algunos años…" **__Por primera vez en su vida vio a Sasuke sonreírle de la manera en que lo hizo._

"_**Tkss…si sospechaba todo sería culpa tuya, ignoró el hecho de que averiguarías todo, que idiota" **__Tomó la mano de Sakura y la ayudó a reincorporarse.__** "Como siempre eres muy lista"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun"**_

"_**Se supone que está tarde Orochimaru me enseñaría un nuevo jutsu, vendré luego y discutiremos esto"**_

"_**¿Discutir?"**_

"_**Si…"**_

_Sasuke abandonó la habitación, caminando hacia aquella sala amplia dónde se supone estaría Orochimaru. Pero al llegar no encontró a nadie al llegar por lo que decidió sentarse en el centro de la habitación (¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para aprender ese jutsu? Aunque si Orochimaru ha intentado engañarme de esa forma…no hay cosa que pueda enseñarme, lo he superado como estaba previsto. Sakura puso la balanza a mi favor al neutralizar el sello, así que todo es cuestión de tiempo para intente adueñarse de mi cuerpo siendo más débil que yo…)_

_La gran puerta se abrió:_

"_**Llegas tarde" **__Orochimaru sonrió __**"Dijiste que me enseñarías un nuevo jutsu esta tarde"**_

"_**Otra vez siendo tan grosero" **__habló Kauto_

"_**Sasuke-kun te he traído algo para animarte, Sai es un ninja de Konoha como tú, ¿Aún recuerdas la Villa?" **__Su sharingan se fijó en el chico llamado Sai. _

"_**Hola, me llamó Sai, Tú debes ser Uchiha Sasuke-kun;" **__Sasuke levantó una ceja extraño por la actitud idiota del muchacho, pero en la penumbra nadie pudo apreciar aquel gesto._

"_**Cállate"**_

"_**Sé que mi sonrisa es forzada pero intento parecer alguien confiable, Naruto-kun me odio también desde un principio mi actitud. **__La curiosidad de Sasuke había perdido la partida, miró interesado a Sai__**"Creo que entre Naruto-kun y tú, me llevaré mejor contigo" **__(suficiente de este payaso) Sin siquiera tener tiempo de moverse Sai cayó preso de un doujutsu, cuando sintió morir cayó al piso descuadrado, usó uno de sus brazos y comprobó sorprendido que estaba transpirando ¿Había sentido miedo? Aquel chico de raíz tenía un poema en el rostro_

"_**Sauske-kun" **__gritó Kabuto perdiendo la paciencia. El sharingan miraba fijamente aquella pobre existencia que había osado retarlo._

"_**Sasuke-kun es algo susceptible, no deberías molestarlo así"**__ Advirtió tarde Orochimaru. __**"Su genio es mil veces peor que el mío"**_

"_**No tengo nada más que decir a este perdedor. ¡Entréname ahora Orochimaru!" **__dijo Sasuke irguiéndose _

"_**Naruto-kun me habla mucho sobre ti" **__insistió Sai reincorporándose __**"Ha estado buscándote todo este tiempo"**_

"_**Orochimaru, Vámonos"**_

"_**Él realmente habla de ti, eres como su hermano"**_

"_**Mi hermano es uno, es a quien voy a matar" **__desapareció en una nube de humo._

…

"_**Saaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssukeeeeeeeeeeee"**_

_Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella conocida voz (¿¡Imposible?! Tantos años, Además este lugar está escondido bajo tierra) Intranquila salió del lugar donde se encontraba ni siquiera pudo quitarse la bata blanca que solía usar en los laboratorios, tiró lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia dónde había creído escuchar la voz de su amigo. Y de repente el lugar explotó_

"_**¿Qué?" **__Apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie, una gran nube de humo se interpuso entre ella y su camino. Sintió una luz adelante, el túnel estaba destrozado y tosió debido al exceso de tierra en el aire, como la explosión la había tomado por sorpresa tuvo que levantarse. Se quedó en el aire unos segundos (¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Acaso Naruto quiere matar a Sasuke? ¿O a mí?) Al fin reaccionó cuando ya no había tanto polvo divisó una figura a unos metros de ella. _

"_**¿Sasuke-kun?" **__Pero cuando no hubo rastros de aquella explosión observó delante de ella a un joven de tez blanca, expresión vacía, cabello corto y con una banda de __**Konoha**__ (¿Quién rayos es?)_

"_**Sakura"**__ Alzó la vista y Sasuke estaba más arriba con una expresión odiosa en el rostro (¡rayos! ¿estabas durmiendo verdad?). La explosión había destruido gran parte de ese pasadizo. En la otra parte del túnel que estaba intacta apareció una figura conocida, segundos después un uniforme Jonin puso en alerta a la pelirrosa pero al salir era otro ninja desconocido para ella, alto y de cabello marrón no lo reconocía._

"_**Naruto" **__Dijeron Sasuke/Sakura uno indiferente y ella sorprendida. Naruto miró la figura más allá de Sai…Abrió los ojos camino casi flotando con una sola intensión: "llegar a Sakura"_

"_**Sakura-chan" **__unas visibles lágrimas se aproximaron a sus ojos y cayeron sin que el rubio mismo se diera cuenta __**"¿Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí?" **__Sakura no sabía que decir se suponía que ella era una mercenaria desde el día en que decidió huir de Konoha para buscar a Sasuke, desde el día en que tachó su banda…Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría con Naruto, pero no así, no sabía qué hacer…Si se acercaba a Naruto, Sasuke ¿lo tomaría bien o mal? (dijo que hablaríamos lo de Orochimaru más tarde; en pocas palabras planea algo y si va a confiármelo no sería bueno que corriera hacia Naruto.) __**"¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE IRTE?" **__Naruto abrió los ojos pensando algo __**"¿estabas buscando a Sasuke-kun para llevarlo a Konoha? **__Y Ante todas las ideas raras que pudieran pasar por la cabeza de Naruto._

_Sakura sólo lo ignoró._

"_**¿De qué hablas Naruto? Sakura es mi ninja-médico, lo último que pensaría es ir a Konoha"**_

"_**Ssa-kura-chan" **_

"_**Esos vínculos de los que hablaba mi reemplazo no existen…"**_

"_**Sakura-chan" **__insistió Naruto, pero no volteó a verlo._

"_**Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos un vínculo, El gobierno de Konoha se limpió las manos ante la masacre Uchiha y ahora yo le ayudaré a hacer justicia." **__Naruto, Sai y el Jonin abrieron la boca impresionados ante las palabras de la chica, habían escuchado a Naruto a halar de Sakura Haruno con un amor tan ciego, que la persona allí que se suponía que era ella parecía más bien una vil marioneta de Sasori. __**"No interfieras Naruto…porque no te dejaré" **_

"_**Saaaaaasukeee, coaacionar a Sakura, irte, romper nuestros vínculos, hubiera preferido que me matases aquella ves ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" **__el rubio comenzaba a perder los estribos eso era demasiado para él._

"_**Aquella vez te dejé vivo porque quise y si Sakura está aquí es por decisión propia, yo no obligo a nadie hacer lo que no quiere" **__Rápido como acostumbraba a ser Sasuke bajó a donde estaban Naruto y Sakura, pero sólo se acercó al rubio para decirle al oído __**"¿Acaso no deseabas ser Hokage? Deberías entrenar en vez de andar perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo. Porque ahora se me antoja acabar contigo."**_

_Sakura se puso tensa, había declarado lo que había declarado pero ahora no sabía qué hacer._

"_**Si no puedo salvarte, no merezco ser Hokage"**__ dijo cuando Sasuke sacó su afilada espada para atacarlo, Yamato se sobresaltó y Sai corrió a detener el ataque de Sasuke._

"_**Buen bloqueo" **__felicitó Sasuke. __**"Chidori Nagashi" **__gritó Sasuke cuando Yamato disponía a atacar, Sakura reaccionó y corrió cerca, lo suficiente para no ser electrocutada por Sasuke. Naruto y Sai cayeron ante ese eficaz golpe y Yamato quedó neutralizado de pronto desapareció tras un humito, para aparecer detrás de él, una vez más Sasuke fue más rápido y volteó atravesándolo hasta hacerlo chochar con una gran piedra, la herida de su espada fue cerca de su corazón_

"_**Capitán Yamato" **__habló Naruto desde el suelo_

"_**Muy lento" **__ (otra vez) pensó Sakura al ver los ojos rojos en Naruto (la primera vez que vi eso fue cuando Gaara atacó la villa, en la época de los exámenes chunnin ¿Acaso Naruto habrá logrado controlar el Kyubi?). Sakura no entendía nada Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado quietos como idiotizados y ninguno decía nada. Yamato hizo reaccionar a Sasuke cuando un cilindro de madera empujó su espada haciéndolo retroceder. _

"_**Elemento Madera: Jaula de Protección" **__Sakura corrió en dirección a Sasuke cuando una jaula enorme de madera quiso encerrarlo, rompió una de ellas antes que lograra su objetivo y Sasuke saltó a un lugar seguro siendo seguido por ella._

"_**Despierta Naruto" **__dijo Yamato interrumpiendo el silencio __**"Él al igual que Orochimaru es un ninja que desertó y debe ser llevado a Konoha cuanto antes"**_

"_**¿Konoha? Yo tengo algo para ustedes" **__dejó el arma e hizo un rápidamente sellos de manos. Sakura mirando a Naruto posicionó su mano cerca del cuello de Sasuke y salido de la nada Orochimaru tomó con fuerza su muñeca._

"_**No uses esa técnica Sasuke"**_

"_**Suéltenme los dos"**_

"_**¿Eh sigues así de insolente con Orochimaru?" **__Kabutó miró a Sakura __**"¡Mira que la que iba a dejarte inconsciente era Sakura!" **__Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa con ira_

"_**No veo porque parar" **__Pero Sakura pareció haberse convertido en hielo, porque no dudó en su expresión_

"_**No te conviene tener que lidiar con Akatuski" **__Le hizo acordar Sakura_

"_**Tú sabes de que depente Akatsuki ¿verdad?" **__A eso se unió Kabuto._

"_**Patético" **__resumió Sasuke. Y los cuatro desaparecieron. Ante la atónita mirada de todos…_

…

_Escaparon rumbo a la Guarida del Este, era también un escondite subterráneo. Orochimaru parecía preocupado, Kabuto como siempre andaba sonriente, Sakura prefirió callar y Sasuke el sol no debía calentarlo por la expresión en su rostro. Iba delante de todos destruyó casi un bosque entero. Cuando por fin llegaron cada uno tomó su camino. Claro eso quiso hacer Sakura, pero Sasuke la tomó por el codo dirigiéndola a su habitación._

_Orochimaru no pasó por desapercibido esto y sonrió (parece que flaqueas Sasuke…*sonrisa*) Cuando entraron él cerró la puerta con un jutsu, Sakura contuvo el aire (¿Qué rayos va a hacerme?)_

"_**¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?" **__Sakura estaba sorprendida_

"_**Nada"**_

"_**¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste?" **__La empujó contra la cama __**"Dudaste" **__Ella abrió sus labios (es verdad…y él se ha dado cuenta) __**"Como bien has dicho Konoha se ha limpiado las manos respecto a la masacre de mi clan, por eso soy lo soy ahora: Un vengador y si vas a ayudarme, hazlo bien ¡No quiero que dudes!**_

"_**Lo siento" **__Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia otro lado._

"_**Cuando viste a Naruto…te quedaste en cero" **__Sakura se olvidó por un momento que quien tenía delante de él era un criminal a sangre fría y gritó…_

"_**¿Y que querías que hiciera que matara a mi amigo? ¿Es eso? Estoy aquí contigo…Porque eso es lo que elegí, pero no puedo matar a Naruto, ni a Kakashi, ni a Ino, ni a nadie.**_

"_**¿Acaso no fueron ellos quienes me arrebataron a mí familia? Déjame recordarte **__**ratoncita rosa **__**que cuando te pregunté si matarías a alguien por mí, tú respuesta fue SI"**_

_**"¿Ellos? Nuestro amigos no exterminaron a tú clan, y yo te dije eso pero…"**_

"_**Pero lo harán Sakura, hay escuadrones buscándonos ¿acaso crees que no piensan en matarte?, cuando te rehusaste a dejar que alguien más débil que yo tomara mi cuerpo firmaste un pacto" **__(Sasuke-kun…¿estás molesto?, porque piensas que voy a traicionarte)_

"_**Sasuke yo no voy a traicionarte" **__dijo Sakura jugando con sus rodillas __**"Dije que intentaría hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance solo por ti…Voy a vivir por ti, pero…no puedes pedir algo así. Yo sólo no voy a dejar que interfieran pero no puedo matarlos"**__ Sasuke suspiró cansado. Se acercó a ella y levantó su mentón._

_**"¿Y si ellos te matan a tí, o a mí? ¿vas a dejarlos?"**_

_**"no..." **( es cierto, Sasuke está en el libro bingo, si yo no figuro allí es porque nadie supo donde estaba, tenían una vaga idea pero nada más. ¿Naruto me mataría? ¿Y si no lo hace, puede él evitar que Konoha entera quiera matarme a mí o a Sasuke?_

"_**Sakura…" **__susurró acercándose a ella. Hizo un ademán de levantarse pero él no la dejó __**"Júrame lealtad…" **__sentenció acercándose a sus labios (¿lealtad?) cuando sintió que él juntaba sus labios con los de ella, todo perdió sentido __**"Júrame lealtad…" **__volvió a repetir __**"Júramelo Sakura" **__Nuevamente besó sus labios despacio. Sakura se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer…_

"_**Yo…¡te lo juro!"**_

"_**¿Sí?" **__dijo respirando en sus labios_

"_**Siii…" **__volvió a besarla, esta vez acariciando su mejilla_

"_**¿estás segura? ¿no vas a arrepentirte?"**_

"_**No me arrepentiré, ¡lo prometo!…" **__aseguró ella cuando se sintió en el paraíso. Y el volvió a besarle simbolizando la última firma de su pacto…tal vez uno terrible. Y abandonó la habitación dejándole un sabor agridulce en los labios_

_WHAT IF? DEL FORO LA ALDEA OCULTA DE KONOHA_


End file.
